


Fucked

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Confessions, Crying, Exes, Gang AU, Gangs, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Regret, Subspace, bro what even happened this chapters???, coming to terms with a lot, feelings are hard, relationships are hard, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Nothing prepared him to see Jisung like this, he never thought he’d see Sungie in this state again, but he didn’t do this. This is by the hands of someone else.“What?” Jisung snaps him from his daze, he blinks again and stops checking him out, eyes going to meet his finally.“You weren’t answering your phone and I was trying to tell you I’m still going out tonight.”“Yeah well I was kinda busy.”“Clearly.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is all over the place ngl but whatever hope you guys enjoy!

“Why do you have children?” Hyunjin nearly falls out of the car window as Jisung reapproaches with the two kids. The younger laughs at him and reaches out to keep him up right. 

“Minho and I met these two last night, they might have information that can help us.” Sungie motions to the two kids. 

Jay hides behind Mia, both of them are tiny, way too skinny, not dressed properly, bruises on their bodies peeking out from under their clothes. 

Hyunjin actually jumps out of the car through the window, he shrugs off his jacket and crouches down to the younger boys. 

“Hey, I’m Hyunjin, put this on you look cold.” He hands his jacket over to Jay, mainly wanting his tiny frame covered up in some way. Jisung tugs his sweatshirt over his head, his shirt coming off slightly with it. He gives it to Mia too, getting them both covered up. 

“Thanks.” Mia mumbles whole tugging the material over his head. 

“Chan said-small? When did you two have kids?” Felix sticks his head out of the backseat windows and looks at the children perplexed. 

Jin laughs and pushes Felix back inside, “what did Chan say?” 

“Pretty much said they got the cops to fuck off but they’re going to be coming back with a warrant on some bullshit charge. They’re clearing out the hideout right now.” 

“Oh for fucks sake, I’ll just talk to the cops, they don’t have to do all that.” Jisung sighs heavily. “You two up for a drive?” He looks at the younger boys. 

“Sure.” Mia takes Jay’s hand tightly. 

“Lix get up front.”

The drive back doesn’t take long, the two kids still eating their breakfast Sungie bought them. Their eyes get wide as they approach the docks, probably never having seen them. 

That and all the cranes are currently moving, boats coming in and out of port. 

“Both of you stay with me. Okay?” Jisung gets out before the car stops, the two kids following after him. 

“This is where Stray Kids is based?” Mia whispers his eyes blown wide open. 

“Hmhm.” Sungie rubs his bare arms, the winter air even colder by the docks. He’s glad he gave Mia his sweater and Jay has Jin’s. They walk towards the main building. 

“Ji what’re you doing back?” Jeongin calls over his arms filled with boxes. 

“Where’s Chan?” He answers with a question. 

“Inside making the plans for what’s in what crate.” Sungie gives him a thumbs up and continues on. 

“Who’s Chan?” Jay asks quietly. 

“Our leader.” 

Jisung pushes the door open and heads for the meeting room, the two kids following close behind. 

“Yo.” He bumps the door open to find Min sitting on the edge of the desk going over whatever Chan is writing. His orange hair messy and his clothes a little disheveled. Sungie doesn’t have to have to know Minho well to know he was just absolutely rammed. 

“What’re you doing back?” Chan raises his brows, “who are they?” 

“Don’t clean out the hideout, I’ll talk to them, it’s not that serious.” Jisung leans against the wall. 

“Sung there’s eyewitnesses.” 

“If they actually had anything there wouldn’t be a warrant for the hideout it’d be for my arrest.” 

“Why do you have kids?” 

“We met them last night before everything.” Minho says before Sungie can, “change of heart?” He looks at Mia. 

“No, Jay saw Jisung hyung and wanted to talk to him. We’ve been kidnapped.” Mia rolls his eyes. 

“Have not!” Sungie resists the urge to push the small boy over. 

“We have not been!” Jay does actually smack Mia now, “don’t say that you jerk.” 

“Oh, they’re who you guys talked to?” Chan looks at the two kids, they’re tiny, way too young to be living the life they are. 

“Yeah, they work for a guy called Daddy K, he’s new on the streets, I’m sure Min told you that already though.” Sungie crosses his arms over his chest. He catches Minho very obviously ogling his biceps and can’t help the smirk that comes across his face. 

“Do you two know where he’s getting that dope from?” Chan asks softly. 

“Same place he gets everything else I guess, but even then we don’t know where that is. We don’t get told anything other than to use it and work.” Mia explains. 

“Do you two stay with him full time?” 

“Yes…” 

“Is he going to be wondering where you guys are?” 

“I doubt it, he let them stay over some John’s place and made them walk home.” Jisung mutters. 

“That’s bullshit.” Min looks away from Jisung, turning his attention to the kids. “Have you guys slept at all?” 

They both shake their heads no, “come on, you can stay up in my room.” Minho gets off the desk and walks by Jisung, the two of them glancing at each other. 

“Not yet.” Mia stands his ground. “What are you guys talking about, with the cops?” 

The three older boys share a look, “I shot someone, last night after we talked to you two.” Jisung finally says. 

Jay’s eyes get wide, “ _ you  _ shot Zumi?” He whispers. 

“Don’t call him that.” Minho says instantly. 

“How do you know him?” 

“He’s friends with Daddy K, sometimes they trade us, or Zumi-Azumi will let us stay at his place.” Mia explains, Jisung shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. 

“When do you think the cops will be here?” He asks looking at Chan. 

“Soon, if you’re gonna talk to them I’d wait outside.” 

“I will, I’ll even bring a chair.” Jisung smirks. 

“Hold on, did you two see what happened?” Minho quickly realizes a few things at once. The boys could be actual eyewitnesses. 

“We might have.” Mia looks indifferent to Min’s question. 

“We heard the shots, and saw the chaos after, heard Azumi yelling and stuff. We didn’t actually see what happened though.” Jay says softly, pulling on the sleeves of Hyunjin’s jacket. 

Jisung hums, “good to know. Now come on you two need to rest, and I’m sure we have clothes that will actually fit both around here somewhere.” He turns away and from his ex and leader, Mia glares slightly at Minho and then at Chan. His eyes quickly darting back to Jisung. 

“Is your boyfriend your leader’s whore?” The younger asks and Jisung barks out a laugh before he can stop himself. He can’t help the giggles that continue on afterwards. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, but yeah.” He snorts knowing Minho and Chan heard him. 

“Oh, you guys seemed like it last night.” Jay whispers. 

“Yeah we get that sometimes.” Jisung mutters and walks out of the room, “you taking them or what?” He looks back at Minho who is obviously sulking. 

The elder gets up and follows them out, “put a jacket on before you go wait outside.” Min murmurs as they go up the stairs. 

“Uh huh.” Sungie only half listens, “are you actually going back out there tonight?” 

“Depends if you’re getting arrested or not.” Minho smirks back at him. 

“Yeah I’ll run away and get shot before they cuff me.” Jisung continues up, leaning against the wall in front of his ex. 

“And by the way,” Jisung leans close to Min, his lips by his ear, the elder shivers and pushes in out of habit, reaching out to touch Sungie. “There’s cum on your shirt.” He whispers and then pushes him again and heads toward his room. 

Minho blushes deeply and looks down, groaning softly he retucks his shirt in and continues up the stairs with the kids. Annoyed that Jisung saw, even if it’s his own fault, since when is he so nonchalant anyway? 

*

Now changed and sitting outside Jisung has his feet propped up on a table he dragged outside too. Hyunjin sitting next to him. He has his hood up a green sweatshirt under his leather jacket, lollipop in his mouth. 

“You shouldn’t have a gun on you right now.” Jin murmurs, seeing the handle of the weapon sticking out the back of Jisung’s jeans. 

“I’m not not carrying babe.” Sungie pops the lollipop from his mouth and looks at the older boy. 

“Don’t give them a reason to arrest you. They see that they will.” Hyunjin watches his tongue wrap around the sweet, his lower lip going between his teeth. 

“You gonna keep me safe?” 

“Don’t I always?” Jin leans on the table, his jacket replaced. His own gun currently hidden within the folds of fabric he’s draped in. 

“The kids heard what happened, they were actually there, but these eyewitnesses. I’d bet money these witnesses are just Azumi’s boys or girls saying they were there to cover for him.” Jisung sucks the candy back in his mouth, Hyunjin can tell he has a lot on his mind. 

“Sungie,” 

“Hm?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Jisung looks over at Jin, their eyes locking for a second, “yeah, why?” 

“You’re acting weird.” 

The younger shifts in his chair, he sets his feet down for a second and moves around getting comfortable again. “I’m fine.” He very obviously lies. 

Hyunjin knocks his feet off the table again and leans forward, grabbing him by the shirt. He tugs him close and snatches the candy from his mouth, their lips crash together seconds after. Jisung almost instantly melts against him, eyes fluttering shut. 

Jin keeps his grip firm, licking into his mouth with ease, Sungie hums softly, hands coming to rest on the elder’s thighs. He bites down on his lower lip and his eyes open slightly. 

Their foreheads press together, eyes locking again, “don’t lie to me Sungie.” Hyunjin whispers. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “if I start thinking about how I’m not okay I’m not going to be able to do this shit right now.” 

Jin leans in and kisses him again, hand on the side of his face. Jisung scratches his leg wanting to crawl into his lap and hug him tightly. He refrains from doing so. 

“When we’re done with this shit you’re talking to me.” Hyunjin looks at him sternly. 

Jisung pulls away and steals his lollipop back, going back to sitting with his feet up, “yeah sure.” Jin grabs the candy again and raises his brows head cocked to the side. 

“Promise me something.” He says holding it away from the younger boy. 

Sungie sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, “what’s that?” 

“If Minho goes back out there tonight you won’t.” Jin sees Jisung’s face fall. 

“I can’t promise you that.”

“Please Sungie, I know you don’t want him out there alone but you going out there isn’t going to keep him safe. Not right now.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “I can’t promise that Jinnie, I really wish I could but I can’t.” 

“If you do it’s just you doing what he wants.” Hyunjin mumbles, he realizes after he probably shouldn’t have said that given the face Sungie makes. “Let me rephrase that before you kill me.” 

Sungie raises his brows, “if you go back out there tonight for Minho’s sake instead of yours you’re putting his needs before your own. He doesn’t get to be above yourself, he doesn’t get to be the center of your world anymore Ji.” 

Jisung scrunches his nose up and snatches his lollipop back up, “shut up before I put this in your hair.” 

“You will not.” Jin glares at him and pushes his feet off again. 

“Give me your gun before they show up.” 

Sungie sighs dramatically and takes his gun from his jeans, handing it over to the elder. 

“Be careful.” He whispers, eyes challenging. Hyunjin hums and slips it into his own waist band, covering it with his jacket. 

Before either can say another word sirens start blaring towards them, cop cars pulling in around the dock. Jisung makes a soft noise, “show time baby.” 

He sees officer Morgan along with a few detectives get out of their cars and start approaching. There’s also a guy he doesn’t recognize. That must be the newbie Chan told him about. 

“Han, fancy seeing you here, Bang told us you were going highwire,” Morgan calls out. Him and the other men come up to the table they’re sitting at. 

“I heard you were looking for me Morgie, all you had to do was call.” Jisung winks and takes the candy from his mouth, “what can I do for the boys in blue?” 

“Heard you were running around the red light district again, thought you were past whoring out.” Morgan smirks back. 

Sungie laughs, “Aw don’t be so mean. What’s this about?” He sets his feet down and leans forward, “awful lot of boys here, just for me?” 

“Someone came into the hospital last night with a gunshot wound. They’re claiming you shot them in cold blood.” Morgan looks him dead in the eyes. 

Sungie hums softly, “does that sound like something I’d do? I thought we were past this blame game stuff,  _ we  _ helped you guys remember?” 

“Han, there’s eyewitnesses placing you at the scene, just tell us what happened.” A detective steps up, Jisung looks him over, trying to remember his name. 

“Who’s making this report?” 

“The victim.” 

“Yeah who’s the victim?” 

“That’s confidential.” 

Hyunjin snorts, “he has a right to know who’s accusing him of shooting them.” The pink haired boy stares at the men, turning his charming eyes onto all of them. 

“Unless you’re arresting me with something I don’t have shit to say to you. And since I don’t see any handcuffs my guess is you guys got nothing but these so called witnesses to put me at the scene.” 

“We have the slugs you put in the guy, they match your gun.” Morgan grits his teeth. 

“I don’t carry a gun.” Jisung smiles, “wanna strip search me and find out for real?” 

“Enough. Listen kid you’re in some serious shit here, this isn’t just some prostitute charge-“

“Oh so you’ve seen my file good, that means you probably saw who bailed me out on that charge right? Now let’s use our brains boys and think, why would, the guy that bailed the fourteen year old out of jail, for  _ prostitution  _ also be the guy said fourteen year old boy potientially shot?” Jisung stands up his hands in his pockets. He takes a step towards the cops and they all jump for their guns. 

“It doesn’t take a genius to know what the fuck that was about. Now, got any other questions?” Sungie takes his hands from his pockets and glares at them all. 

“Are you admitting to being there?” The detective asks. 

“No, do I look fourteen to you?” Jisung snaps back, “and even if I was there your case is shit, your witnesses are being paid to say they were there. No one was there for this supposed shooting, and let’s get one thing straight, if I did shoot anyone, it was in self defense. That’s what happens when a child predator approaches their previous victim.” He then suddenly smiles, “but like I said, I wasn’t there so this is all hypothetical.” 

The cops all look mildly annoyed, “anything else officers?” Hyunjin smiles now, stepping in front of Sungie. 

Morgan sighs and hands over his card, “anything comes to mind call me.” He mutters. 

Jisung takes it and slips it in his pocket, “sure thing babe. You guys might wanna move your cars, pretty sure a shipment is coming in soon and there’s supposed to be crates dropping right there.” The men roll their eyes at his words but back off. Slowly moving toward their cars again. 

Once they’re all back out and gone Jisung takes the card from his pocket and throws it into the water nearby. 

“Well, that’s dealt with for now.” Jisung sighs heavily as they walk back inside the hideout. Jin hums softly, he reaches out for Jisung’s hand and the younger actually lets him take it. Inside they go to Chan and let him know everything is taken care of for the time being. 

After they head up to Sungie’s room, the second the door is shut Hyunjin has the smaller pinned to the wall. Jisung squeaks and wraps his arms around his neck instantly, his fingers curling into his hair. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Jin whispers against his mouth, his hands going down to grab Jisung’s thighs. He easily pulls them up around his waist and presses between them. 

“Yes please.” Sungie curls his arms tighter and rocks himself against the elder. 

Hyunjin pulls them off the wall and carries Ji to his bed, dropping him down with ease. Jisung strips out of his jacket and sweater instantly, shirt coming off too. 

Jin smiles and sets the guns in the table, he then takes off his jacket and unties the sash keeping his shirt closed. 

“Holy fuck you’re hot.” Sungie whispers, sitting up on his elbows, his eyes drink in Hyunjin’s frame. He isn’t ridiculously ripped but he’s toned and slim, his waist tiny. He’s the opposite of Min in a lot of ways. 

Jin smiles and lets his shirt open fully, he doesn’t take it off though. He climbs up Sungie’s bed and presses his thighs open, hands running along them slowly. He leans down and kisses along his stomach licking along his abs eagerly. 

Jisung shuts his eyes and squirms slightly, his hands running through Jin’s hair. He pulls it out of the ponytail and tugs gently, guiding the elder’s movements. 

Hyunjin kisses up his stomach to his chest, biting gently on his nipples. Playing with both sides, he tugs softly and licks up to his neck, “can I make marks baby?” He whispers while nibbling on his ear. 

Sungie whines, “yes.” He rocks his hips up eagerly already. Hyunjin has never marked him, never even left scratches on him. He wants him to though, he wants Jin’s touch to be seen all over him. 

The elder lifts his chin and bites down on his pulse, not wasting any time in marking him up. He sucks hard on the area while grinding down on him, their hips moving slowly. 

“Jinnie-“ Jisung moans softly, he rocks his hips up and arches his back. 

Hyunjin hums and moves to nip at his collarbone, little red marks starting to dot across his tan skin. 

“Beautiful baby.” He murmurs, hands going down to tug at his nipples again. He watches Sungie squirm, one arm moving to curl around his waist to angle his hips better. 

“Touch me please Jinnie.” Jisung opens his eyes again and instantly unbuttons his jeans, wanting to be touched, needing some kind of release. Hyunjin takes his hands away and backs up, removing Ji’s boots first and then he tugs his jeans off slowly. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Jin kisses the inside of his thigh thighs, one hand moving up to rub his bulge. 

Sungie covers his face, his fingers slipping into his mouth, he grinds against Hyunjin’s palm. Loving the friction he’s finally getting. 

“Easy baby, don’t get too worked up.” Jin strokes him through the material of his briefs, leaning down to lick at the wet patch from his tip. Sungie whimpers quietly, hips bucking instantly. 

“You make me feel so good.” He whispers, Hyunjin smiles against him and pulls down his briefs slowly. Letting his member spring free. 

“Look how you’re dripping already baby.” Jin smiles and licks across his slit. Jisung moans instantly, eyes fluttering shut again. He rocks his hips up against Hyunjin’s lips. 

“Grab the lube for me prince.” Hyunjin murmurs, sitting up slightly. 

Jisung does as he’s told without fault, crawling up to the nightstand to grab the bottle. Once back laying down Jin takes his cock into his mouth, sucking him slowly but intensely. Making each stroke a little more rougher than the last. 

His other hand pops the cap off the lube and spreads it along his entrance, teasing his fingertips in one by one. Jisung squirms more, legs starting to shake already, Hyunjin eases off his member, not wanting him to cum just yet. 

“Ah-you’re mean.” Sungie groans, his orgasm suddenly being stopped. His irritation is suddenly replaced with pleasure again, two fingers pressing deeply into him. Jin’s fingers are so ridiculously long, so much longer than Minho’s. 

He hates that he constantly compares the two of them, but some things can’t be helped. Like the fact three of Min’s fingers make up two of Jin’s, or how his ex barely reached his prostate when he fingered him. But Hyunjin has to try and  _ not  _ hit it every time he moves. 

“You okay baby?” 

“Yeah…” Sungie’s eyes roll back, he rocks down on the digits inside him. 

As much as Jin is good with his fingers nothing will ever replace how absolutely in love Sungie is and always will be with Minho’s dick. Nothing will ever be as good as getting completely railed by him. 

Thinking about it now nearly makes him cum. He covers his face embarrassed that he’s thinking about Min dicking him down when Hyunjin is about to. 

Jin spreads his digits and scissors him open, prodding deeper and deeper. 

Jisung moans and bucks, wanting more already. “Add another.” He quickly says, needing to get focused on  _ Hyunjin  _ fucking him and not Minho. 

Jin does as he’s told and watches the younger’s back arch, his thighs tensing up. 

“Don’t cum.” Jin teases softly, pressing kisses to the inside of his knees. 

“Shut up babe.” Jisung whines back, clenching up around the fingers inside him. 

Hyunjin works him open until he’s drooling and begging to be fucked, eyes glassy and dazed. “Okay baby, easy.” He slicks himself up and slowly pushes in. 

Jisung cries out, nails dragging down Jin’s back, “fuck-you’re so big.” 

The elder giggles and hides his face, “you feel so good baby.” He bites his neck again and makes Sungie tense up even more. “Relax love.” 

Hyunjin reaches down and strokes his member slowly, getting him to loosen up around him. Eventually he does, allowing him to push fully inside him and bottom out. 

“Fuck you’re tight.” He moans into his neck. 

Sungie pants softly, little whines coming from him, “you can move Jinnie please; I need you.” He nearly sobs. 

“Okay,” Hyunjin lifts himself up slightly, fighting off his extremely subby brain. Being inside Jisung always makes him mush, it makes him want to be used like a dildo. 

He pulls out slightly and then shoves back in, Jisung trembling under him. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asks quickly. 

“No, you feel good.” Sungie connects their lips and suddenly rolls them over, sinking down on the older boy to ride him. His hips move slowly, grinding in small circles at first, both of them still adjusting. 

Soon his shy grinding turns into bouncing, his lips moving against Jin’s with newfound eagerness. Hyunjin grips his hips and bucks up, starting to fuck up into him too. 

They both are moaning messes, both trying desperately to get the other off. 

Jisung whines and removes his arms from around his neck, moving to lean back on his hands for better leverage and angle. 

“Fuck-“ he hisses eyes rolling back. 

Hyunjin grips him firmly, their skin slapping together hard, he’s finally in a groove. Able to properly fuck Jisung the way he wants to now. The younger gets pushed back, head by where their feet are supposed to go. 

An ankle gets set on both shoulders and Sungie nearly screams at the new angle. 

“Right there baby...please d-don’t move.” He moans, drool dripping down his chin, eyes rolled back. 

Hyunjin does as he’s told, aiming for that sensitive spot inside Sungie. He finds it with ease and stays there, listening to the way the younger cries out and moans with each thrust. 

He flips Jisung over at one point and fucks him even harder with him on all fours. Sungie drops his head to the sheets and bites his fingers, trying to quiet himself down. 

But he can’t, Hyunjin is ruining him in the best way. 

“J-Jinnie mm gonna cum.” Jisung whimpers, body starting to twitch and convulse. Hyunjin keeps up his intense pace and strokes his member too. 

Sungie clenches up and nearly screams, vision getting spotty for a second. He moans out Jin’s name as he cums hard all over his bed. 

Hyunjin whines and can barely take it, he pulls out and jerks himself quickly, getting off against his ass. 

Both of them are complete messes, Jisung feels like he can’t walk, his legs feel numb and his mind is hazy. 

Hyunjin wipes them up and pulls them both down to the mattress again, neither able to speak for a bit. 

“This is what sucks about us both being subs.” Jisung murmurs while laying against his bare chest. 

Jinnie giggles, “what’s that?” 

“We both cum and then can’t function after.” Sungie laughs too, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“I can function...I’m just choosing to stay cuddling.” 

“Hmhm. I can feel your legs still shaking you big baby.” Jisung teases and hugs him tightly. Hyunjin smiles and rolls over, lifting Sungie’s legs back to his waist. 

As they both start to settle back down and their minds start to work again someone knocks at Jisung’s door. 

“Mm no one is home.” Sungie murmurs, Hyunjin hums softly, already being asleep against his back. 

The knocking continues, forcing Jisung to tug on a random pair of sweats. As he walks he’s shocked to actually have a slightly limp. It makes him smile. 

The smile fades as he opens the door, annoyed with whoever is on the other side. 

“Why aren’t you answering you-“ Minho’s voice cuts off, his eyes taking in Jisung’s appearance. 

The younger blushes, he shouldn’t Because for fucks sake it’s Minho. He’s seen him at his best and worse, this shouldn’t be anything. 

Min blinks slowly, not expecting Jisung to be standing looking thoroughly fucked right in front of him. He was not expecting his sex hair, or hazy post orgasm eyes, or his shirtless form. He wasn’t ready for his low hanging sweatpants barely staying on his thin hips. 

_ Nothing  _ prepared him to see Jisung like this, he never thought he’d see Sungie in this state again, but he didn’t do this. This is by the hands of someone else. 

“What?” Jisung snaps him from his daze, he blinks again and stops checking him out, eyes going to meet his finally. 

“You weren’t answering your phone and I was trying to tell you I’m still going out tonight.” 

“Yeah well I was kinda busy.” 

_ “Clearly.”  _

Jisung blushes deeply, he rubs his eyes and tries to pull himself together. He’s way too subby right now to be talking to Minho, or to be dealing with potentially going out. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t.” He finally says, dropping his hands down from his eyes. 

“You seem very concerned right now.” Min rolls his. 

“Shut up, Chan literally railed you in the meeting room and you barely hid it.” Sungie snaps back. 

“are you going to come with me yes or no?” Minho changes subjects. 

Jisung whines quietly, “don’t ask me that right now Min.” His foot stamps even, a pout coming across his face. 

Min raises his brows at his brattiness, “don’t whine like that at me you brat.” 

Sungie makes a face nose scrunching up, “mm not a brat.” He mutters, lips pouting slightly. 

It takes every fiber in Minho’s being not to lean in and kiss that adorable fucking pout off his lips. All of his willpower being focused on not scooping the younger up and stealing him away to be taken care of. 

“I’m leaving in an hour if your sub brain is turned off by then feel free to come.” 

“I don’t have a sub brain, don’t be mean Hyung.” Jisung pouts more, not even registering what the fuck he just said to his  _ ex  _ boyfriend. 

Minho shakes his head, “go back to sleep little one.” He says softly, wishing he didn’t see the way Jisung’s eyes light up at the use of his nickname. 

“I wanna come with you.” Sungie sniffles and wipes his eyes, “what if something happens?” 

“Nothing is going to. Go back to sleep now you’re getting yourself all worked up over nothing.” Min reaches forward and pushes Jisung back into his room further. He even goes as far to grab the door hand and pull it closed. 

Sungie grabs the door, looking at him with his stupid puppy dog eyes. “Don’t.” Minho gives him a stern look. 

The younger blushes and bites his lower lip, he grabs Min’s hand and locks their fingers. Tugging him closer until they’re nearly chest to chest. 

“Please don’t go out tonight, it’s not safe for either of us.” He whispers, his arms going to wrap around Minho’s neck. Fingers slipping up into his hair. 

The elder takes in a breath forcing himself to stay in control. “I have to, I’d rather it be me out there than Lix. I can deal with this shit.” He finally says, a hand resting on the small of Jisung’s back. 

“But, he’s out there. Min I can’t deal with the thought of him cornering you like he did to me.” Sungie cocks his head to the side, fighting with himself internally. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be touching Min or even talking to him like this. 

“Baby you  _ shot  _ him.” Minho holds his face in his other hand. “He’s not gonna be out there tonight, I just need to find out who the big supplier is then it’s done I’m not going again.” 

Jisung whines and nuzzles into his hand eyes fluttering shut, “there’s other ways. I know you’re only doing it because of Chan but please, if something happens to you  _ I’m  _ not going to be okay. Tomorrow we can go out during the day and figure things out, I’ll come with you and do whatever. Just please don’t go out tonight.” 

Min makes a noise, he hugs Jisung tightly, shifting to hide his face in his neck. They stand like that for a few seconds, taking each other in. 

“Go lay back down baby.” Minho finally murmurs while tapping his bum gently. Sungie pulls away with tears in his eyes, his lower lip trembling, he bites down on it trying to stop. 

“Please don’t.” 

“I won’t, I know my promise don’t mean shit to you now, but I won’t.” Minho backs him up again, Jisung doesn’t let go, so the elder picks him up with ease. Carrying him back into his room. 

If there wasn’t another person in his bed it might feel like things were back to normal. 

Min looks around and sees not much as really changed, nothing other than the fact Jisung is messy and it shows now. Something that does catch his eye is the sweaters tucked under his pillows, his own sweaters. 

Jisung sleeps with his clothes. 

Instead of laying him back down yet he sets him on the counter, “have you eaten?” He asks softly, not wanting to wake Hyunjin up. 

Jisung rubs his eyes and shakes his head no, his legs swinging in the air. Min glances at him forcing his thoughts about how cute and tiny he looks to go away. 

Being as quiet as he can he opens the cabinets and finds something sweet for him to eat. He then pours some juice too. 

“You have no food in here.” Min murmurs while breaking a piece of chocolate off and pressing it inside his mouth. Jisung takes in willingly. 

“Haven't been home Hyung.” He whispers whiling munching on the candy. 

“You need to go back to sleep. You’re too subby to be talking to me right now.” Minho runs his fingers through his blue hair, tucking strands behind his ears. 

“Mm not.” He tries to protest. 

The elder sighs heavily and makes him take another bite, “if you weren’t we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

Sungie scrunches his nose up and reaches forward, his fingertips tracing the small bit of exposed skin at the top of his shirt. “That’s not true, I talk to you.” 

“You get mad at me, not that I blame you.” Min leans on the counter. He can see the wheels turning in Jisung’s head, there’s something he wants to say he can tell. 

“You said you’re not happy with Chan.” Sungie finally murmurs. His finger runs along his collarbone, scratching gently. 

“I’m happy, just, not the way I want to be.” 

“You said you have feelings for him though. They had to have been strong for you to sacrifice us.” Jisung isn't looking up at him, his eyes are trained on when’re his hand is now resting. 

Minho sighs heavily, “why are you doing this Sungie?” 

“I want to understand. I want to know why I wasn’t good enough.” 

The elder grabs his face and pushes in close, “ _ that  _ was never the issue, you were not the issue. I was, I am. Being away from you has sucked so much, I  _ hate  _ that we’re not together, that I lost you. You were always good enough Jisung, you always will be. I was stupid and selfish, and I know this is no excuse but I didn’t, I didn’t know I was doing what I was, not until you said it. I hate that we’re broken up, I hate it with every fiber of my being, but Sungie, you look so much happier with Hyunjin.” Minho wipes his eyes. 

“When I started that stupid argument I was just teasing, but then I was insecure about your feelings for Jin. Everything just started coming out, I wanted to taunt you to see what you’d do. I was so angry that you instantly went to Hyunjin, that you trusted him like you trust me. I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me, people didn’t know about you and Jin but I did. I could see how happy he made you, I know he’s seen sides of you that only I got. I know I deserve no forgiveness, and as much as I want us back together and I tease you about missing me I hope you never forgive me.” 

Jisung stares at him, “I...I hurt you? Why didn’t you tell me?” He cocks his head to the side curiously. 

“Because it was dumb, and it was my own fault that you went to him. So instead of talking to you I just, went with Chan because I wanted to get back at you.” 

“But you got back at me, so much worse.” Sungie narrows his eyes, slowly coming out of sub space. 

“I know I did, that’s why I hope you don’t forgive me, I don’t deserve you.” Min looks down, tears coming from his eyes, “that and Hyunjin makes you happy in ways I could never. He’s not attached to your trauma, he hasn’t hurt you like I have. And as much as I hate it, he’s there for you, more than I ever have been. You’re his entire world, like you should be-“

“I shouldn’t be anyone’s.” Jisung whispers, a single tear slipping down his cheek. 

Minho looks at him confused, “what?” 

“I don’t want to be someone’s entire world, I want to be a part of it. When you're someone’s whole world the second there’s something prettier or something shinier than you are you’re forgotten.” He sniffles, “I was your entire world, and look where that’s gotten us. I don’t want to be anyone else’s.” 

“Sungie…” 

“I miss you, more than anything, I think about you always. I  _ hate  _ that I compare Hyunjin to you, I hate that even though you’ve hurt me like you have I still love you. I hate that I couldn’t promise to Hyunjin that I wouldn’t go out if you did tonight. Because even though we’re not together, even though you make me so angry, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect you. But I know you wouldn’t do the same for me.” 

Min shakes his head, “that’s not true.” 

“You’ve already shown that it is.” 

“I’m with Chan  _ for  _ you, he is breaking, falling apart like a crumbling building. The only thing that’s keeping him together is me right now, if he goes down we all do. If anyone outside of us sees Chan struggling we’re all in danger. If  _ Senji  _ saw how broken he is, our hideout would be blown up within hours. I know what I did it wrong, I know I used you, and hurt you, I will  _ never  _ forgive myself for how I treated you. This started as a joke but now it means so much more. I will never forgive myself for hurting the only person who’s ever loved me, who’s seen me for me and not a body. When I teased you and we started that bet that’s all it was, I wasn’t trying to make you insecure, I wasn’t trying to sleep with Chan because I wanted to get away with cheating. We’ve slept with other people before, that bet was just that, I never thought I would get feelings for Chan. And when they started I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t stop because you so, obviously love Hyunjin Sungie. Things started going public and part of me wanted you to get mad and stay mad because at least you’d pay attention to me and not Jin but then we started fighting so much and everything just spiraled out of control.” Minho wipes his eyes again, trying hard not to fully break down. 

“I put that idea in your head because I wanted to see if you’d go to Hyunjin, and when you did it made me feel like you weren’t happy with me anymore. When we started fighting it made me so angry because you were mad about me and Chan but you still were with Jin. I know you were angry about respect, and how I was being public with him, but I wanted you to be mad about someone seeing me like you do. I wanted you to be upset with me like I was with you, you didn’t care that someone else was touching me like you do. You were mad about image and about people talking-“ 

“Why didn’t you just talk to me then Min? Why didn’t you tell me all this then?” 

“I don’t know!” Minho pulls his hair, they both look over at Hyunjin who’s still sleeping soundly. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t just talk to you, I thought you were happier with him, and, and I couldn’t deal with that. I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. We were together but you loved Hyunjin way before I even looked at Chan.” 

Jisung shivers slightly, “I would have never started sleeping with Hyunjin if you didn’t make me insecure. I wasn’t sleeping with him before that. You being hurt doesn’t excuse the way you treated me, you knew what you were doing was wrong and still did it.” 

“I know Sungie, I’m not asking for forgiveness, I don’t want you to forgive me. What I did was unforgivable, there’s no excuse for it, and I’m not making any. Whatever reasons I had don’t fucking matter because I still did it, I still hurt you. I, I made you cry in a way I never want to see again. I’m still going to tease you, and I’m still going to love you and we’re still going to argue, because that’s just us. But deep down, no matter how much I love you and want you, I hope you never come back to me.” Minho shakes as he speaks, both of them crying hard, covered in snot. 

Sungie reaches out and pulls him close, hugging him tightly, neither say a word, they just cling to each other. 

“I w-want you to be h-happy, and y-you’re happy with Hyunjin.” Min finally whispers, their foreheads pressed together. 

“He’s not y-you.” Jisung sniffles, his hands bunched in Minho’s shirt. 

“Sungie, you haven’t needed me like I need you in a really long time. You have a pretty boy in your bed that loves you, you’re third in command, people are terrified of you. You don’t need me to keep you safe anymore.” Min kisses his cheek, wiping his tears away. 

“I wanna go to bed.” Jisung whispers finally, his eyes looking directly into Minho’s. 

“Okay.” Min nods and picks him up again, Sungie doesn’t let him walk yet though, he locks his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly, not letting go in the slightest. 

Eventually his hold on his legs loosen a bit and Minho walks him to his bed, he lays him down gently. 

Jisung holds his face, his other hand gripping his t-shirt still, “I don’t need you, but I want you still.” He whispers in his ear. 

Min lets out a breath and kisses his forehead, “I know.” He then pulls back and strips out of his shirt, Jisung’s eyes get big not knowing what he’s up to. 

He tucks the fabric into Sungie’s arms and grabs the sweater that’s peeking out from under his pillows and slips it on. 

“Goodnight Sungie.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all hate Minho, trust me I KNOW. I'm not excusing his behavior at all but damn some of y'all be going HARD. Anyway was this messy? I think it was. I have no idea when I'll start the next chapter so don't ask homies.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> questions?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
